My first love
by KagomeGirl92
Summary: We always though Inuyasha was Kagome's first love right? Well, what if he wasn't? The gang meets a man from Kagome's past. How will Inuyasha react?


My first love

Hi! This is my third Inuyasha story. I decided to make this, because I never probably will write more to "Getting to love again", so I did this. My first one shot!

English is not my first language! I don't own Inuyasha! I however do own my OC!

"I sense Shikon Shard! It's nearby!"

"Good"

Inuyasha and the others were again hunting Shikon Shards. Suddenly they saw someone standing on the ground. They couldn't see it's face though.

"It's him! He has the Shikon Shard!" Kagome said to others

"Got it!"

Inuyasha pulled the Tessaiga out and went nearer to stranger

"So, you want my shard?" The stranger said. His voice was male and sounded somehow awfully familiar to Kagome

"That's right and I'll take it" Inuyasha said then he attached, but it didn't hit the stranger.

"Is he a demon or something? No human has that good fighting skills" Sango asked Inuyasha

"I have no idea! I can't tell! His mask hides his scent!"

"You'll see…" The stranger took mask from his face. He couldn't be a human, but not demon ether. That meant he was a hanyo!

He was most likely dog hanyo, he had same looking ears as Inuyasha, but they were black like his hair. His eyes were blue. He wore male blue kimono.

"It…It's you! It's really you!" Kagome yelled and broke to run and hugged the stranger.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"Ian! Don't you recognise me! It's me, Kagome!"

"Kagome! Kagome is it really you? After all these years!"

"Yes it's me! How have you been?" stranger was now hugging her back, which made Inuyasha furious. He went between them.

"And who are you?" asked the stranger

"It doesn't matter! What are you doing with her? You act like you've known her before this!"

"But we have known each other, Inuyasha! This is Ian, Ian, these are Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo"

"Kagome-chan's friends are mine too" said Ian kindly and bowed

"But, Kagome-chan, how are you here? I thought I wouldn't ever see you again, but I never forgot you a second! I was still thinking you all the time. And I still love you Kagome!"

Everyone but Kagome were shocked. Kagome blushed and looked sadly away from Ian's eyes.

"Could you finally explain!" Inuyasha yelled, mad.

"Of course, but why don't we sit downwhile I and Kagome-chan tell our story"

They did sit and started to listen. Kagome started

"Well, two years ago, I met Ian first time. I found him on the street and I felt really sorry for him. He had lost his parents long time ago and lived on the streets since then, so I and my family took him in."

"Kagome-chan's family members were very nice. I and Kagome soon became very good friends. But our feelings grew and we were soon in love" when he said this, Miroku and Sango took Inuyasha's coat's sleeves to their hands, so he wouldn't kill Ian and Ian looked warmly to Kagome.

"However, Ian one day got really sick. No one didn't know what it was. Ian however told me and my family the truth, he was actually a hanyo, a dog hanyo. And his sickness was because he had came to one age, when you need one plan to heal you, or you'll die. However this plan had last time planted in Sengogu Jidai times. Ian knew the spell how he could go back here, but he didn't want to leave. Because of me. I however managed to make him go. I was with broken heart and that's why I never again wanted to hear a word about Sengogu Jidai. Ji-chan however wanted me to study it, so I would be a good priestess. But because of Ian, I never even tried to remember those legends Ji-chan told me. It was too painful. Half year later I found the way here" Kagome finished her story.

"And I found that plan. That's also why I've been trying to collect Shikon Shards. I hoped they would someday show the way back to you, Kagome-chan"

"Ian…"

"Hey, pal! It doesn't matter if you were Kagome's first love! She's now a totally different person!"

"Kagome-chan, is it true? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Ian…It's hard to say…for now. I know we once had something very special, but I'm not sure if you're really what my heart now wants. I don't know anymore about my feelings…"

"Kagome-chan, it's alright. Think things in peace. I won't force you to anything. I'm just happy that I finally got tomeet you again"

"He's so different from Kagome's other purposers." Shippo said

"Yeah, so calm. And actually listens what she's trying to say" Miroku agreed

"I agree" Sango said

"Another purporsers? There is other ones?"

"Yes, you remember Hojo-kun right? He's been asking me out ever since he noticed that I don't date you anymore. And then there's Kouga, the prince of wolf demon clan"

"I know that wolf. It's hard to find more stubborn guy. It must be hard for you"

"It is little, but it's even more hard when he and this guy are fighting" she pointed to Inuyasha

"Are you tooone of Kagome-chan's purporsers?" Ian asked him. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"No! Absolutely not! Inuyasha yelled

"Alright, alright" Ian said, even though he was thinking 'So he is, huh?'

"Anyway, it's starting to get dark. We should start to prepare fire for night." Sango said.

So, everyone went to do their jobs. Soon after the evening snack, everyone were fast asleep. Except Kagome, Inuyasha and Ian.

'How am I going to tell Ian that I love Inuyasha now?' Kagome though

"Kagome-chan…are you awake?" Ian whispered to her

"Ian-kun? What's the matter? Can't sleep?"

"Yes….Kagome-chan, can you come with me. I need to tell you something in private"

"Uh….sure"

They didn't know Inuyasha was listening them and he followed the two.

"Ian-kun what's the matter?"

"Kagome-chan…All of these years I've thought nothing but you. I love youwith my all heart. And because I do I want to ask you something….Will you marry me, Kagome Higurashi?"

"I…Ian-kun? Would you stand, so I can watch you in the eye when I say this?"

Ian stood

"Ian-kun…I really like you, I really do and I admit I did love you very much when we dated….But Inuyasha is right. I don't love you in the same way anymore. My heart now belongs to Inuyasha. But still, you'll always have a place in my heart, a place that no one will never have. And part of my heart always will belong to you. I never forgot you ether, and never will, after all you're my first love"

Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore. He hadn't heard all things she had said. Just that Kagome had said Ian was her first love, so he though she had said yes.

"Kagome-chan….I understand. I guess I did from the start. I think it's time for me too to move on. But you'll always have a place in my heart too. I'm leaving right now, but can I…Can I have a goodbye kiss?

Kagome nodded. And they did kiss. On the lips. It **was** passionately kiss, but they both knew it was the last they would ever share together and they both wanted to make it something they would remember about each other forever. After a while they parted

"Kagome-chan, if you ever need me or change your mind, remember I'll always be there"

"I'll. Always."

Then Ian ran away

"Ian-kun…sayounara"

Then Kagome started to walk back to the others, but met Inuyasha half way there.

"Inuyasha"

"Where is your little groom?" Inuyasha asked

"What?"

"He's worse than Miroku! Really!"

"Inuyasha! You're now talking a really dear friend of mine!"

"Isn't he more than a friend? He purposed you!"

"You…saw that?"

"I did, indeed"

"But Inuyasha, I didn't say yes! That's way he left! I told him I was in love with someone else now! Inuyasha can't you see it's you I love?"

"What?"

"I…I love you Inuyasha! I didn't tell you because I thought you still love Ki…"

she was cut by a kiss. Inuyasha was kissing her passionately. Kagome was surprised, but kissed as passionately back. After they parted, Inuyasha said

"I love you too Kagome. I always have. Kikyo is my past, You're my future, Kagome."

"Oh, Inuyasha, I love you so much" they hugged

"We should probably go back."

"Yes"

And then they walked back to the others hand in hand.

Hi! Did you like this? Please review!


End file.
